Marechal Kanda
by Lavyuu
Summary: Mmh un résumé bon c'est ma fremiere fic' sur ce fandom et je suis nul en résumé mais c'est pas de ma faute bon si un peu je l'avoue bref le VRAI résumé Le passé de Kanda Yu le hante de plus en plus.Sa plus grande peur, son passé...Ses sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

Bon je vous préviens tout de suite l'histoire devient de plus en plus nul au fil du temps donc a vos risque et peril ne soyez pas déçu

Pairing : Lavi x Yu Kanda

Disclaimer : Les personnage de -man ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino sauf Yoko et deux autres persos qui viendront plus tard

* * *

><p>Une salle sans limite était plongé dans l'ombre. Une faible éclarait cette salle. Un jeune hommoe était allongé. Ses cheveux ébène était long et étalé sur le sol. Il était allongé sur une marre rouge. C'était des pétales. Des pétales rouge tombait lentement d'un ciel invisible des murmures se fit entendre dans ce lieu sans vie.<p>

? : Yu-chan ? Yu-chan ? Okiro Yu-chan.

? : Yuyu réveille-toi.

? : Yu-chan~ tu peux encore dormir si tu veux, t'es trop mignon endormi 3

? : Yu-kun mon fiston.

? : Tss t'en as pas marre de dormir, Bakanda!

Yu : Yoko..., Alma, Baka Usagi, Maitre Tiedoll, Moyashi...

Le jeune japonais ouvrit lentement les yeux et vir des scientifiques munit de seringue et d'autres choses accompagné par des akumas.

Scientifique : C'est fini nous n'avons plus besoin de toi Kanda .

Les akumas attaquèrent le corps sans vie de Kanda. Il assista alors à ses funéraillle. Une tete rousse pleurait à chaude larmes de son oeil prononçait inlassablement Yu entre deux pleurs. Une jeune fille était à coté de lui en train de le consoler et une petite tete blanche etait aussi avec le garçon ils etaient devant une tombe ou etait inscrit Kanda Yu


	2. Chapter 2

Yu : Lavi, Moyashi, Lenalee...C'est ma...tombe? Lavi...ne pleure pas. Lavi je t'...

A ce même moment dans les couloirs de la congrégation trois boules énergétiques courait munit de plateau de nourriture, d'une bassine vide et autre.

? : Dégage Jerry c'est moi qui vais le voir et lui apporter tout ça.

Jerry : Quoi ? Je m'inquiète aussi beaucoup pour Kanda-kun, Lavi.

? : C'est mon fils c'est moi qui doit s'occuper de lui!

Jerry et Lavi : Ferme-la Tiedoll.

Ils continuèrent à ce battre tout en se dirigeant vers l'une des plus dangereuses pièces de la congrégation. Arrivé à la porte Jerry tenta vainement d'ouvrir la porte. Lavi sortit quelque chose de son bandeau, poussa Jerry et l'inséra dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. C'est alors qu'il découvrit un Yu en sueur assit sur le lit.

Lavi : Y-yo Yu-chan comme tu ne venais pas on s'inquiétait pour toi. Ça va ? T'es plein de sueur.

Lavi s'approcha lentement sous les yeux terrifié de Jerry et Tiedoll. Traqueur et exorciste s'était rassemblé autour de la chambre. Deux exorcistes arrivèrent accompagné d'un jeune homme habillé en blanc.

? : Allen, Lenalee pourquoi y'a-t-il un regroupement ici ?

Allen : Vous avez cas allé voir par vous-même Komui-san.

Ils s'approchèrent et vu l'horreur. Lavi avait pénétré dans l'antre du démon Kanda Yuu.

Allen : Lavi arrête reviens tu vas te faire tuer.

Lavi : Allen ? Pourquoi t'es la et tout ce groupe de personne ?

Allen : On s'en fout .Reviens ici Lavi. Ah bakanda est réveiller accours Lavi fuit.

Lavi : Mais non qu'est ce que tu raconte Yu-chan va mal faut que je m'occupe de lui *se retourne vers Yu* Cha va Yu-chan ?

Yu : La…vi ?

Lavi était surpris Yu n'avait pas dégainé Mugen et il lui avait parlé d'une façon douce et calme pas la voix qu'il prenait tout le temps mais le pire c'est que Yu l'avait appelé par son prénom. D'ailleurs toute la congrégation était surprise par la douceur de Yu. Jerry s'approcha de Lavi qui lui le regarda s'approcher. Tandis que Yu lui lançais un regard froid a notre pauvre cuisinier.

Jerry : Euh Lavi pourrais tu t'occuper de lui et s'assurer qu'il mange tout ?

Lavi : Bah pourquoi il est tout calme.

Jerry : Je préfère que ça soit toi*lui tend le plateau* en plus je dois retourner aux fourneaux.

Lavi : Bah tant pis *se tourne vers Yu qui d'ailleurs n'avait plus son regard terrifiant*Tu pense pouvoir manger ?

Yu secoue la tête. Lavi soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

Lavi : Tu devrais quand même mangé un peu. Vas-y Yu fait AH !

Allen et Lenalee pouffèrent, Yu quant a lui tenait fermement Mugen au moindre fous rire que ce crétin de moyashi ou Lenalee sortirait il les découperait.

Lavi : Yu ça va ? *se tourne vers ses amis* Ce n'est pas gentil de vous moquer de lui il va vraiment mal.

Allen : Tu crois vraiment que bakanda irait mal ? Il est tellement idiot qu'il ne saurait même pas ce que c'est la douleur.

Lavi : Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis Allen. Bon aller oust vous le déranger et il claqua la porte. Vas y Yu tu peux manger.

Lavi tenait une cuillère et la tendit vers la bouche de Yu. Yu avait les yeux vide et Lavi ce fit de plus en plus inquiet.

Yu : Pou...rquoi tu t'occupe de moi ?

Lavi : Bah parce que t'es mon ami *sourit*

Yu : Juste un…ami ?

Lavi : De quoi tu parle Y-

Yu avait saisit le col de Lavi et l'avait embrassé il l'approcha encore, se tenait fermement sans lâcher les lèvres du borgne comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lavi : *pousse Yu* Yu qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Yu : Euh go-men Lavi…

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Yu.

Lavi : Y-yu ? T'es bizarre aujourd'hui *l'enlace* c'est bon ne pleure pas Yu.

Lavi le regarda pleurer même si Lavi ne voulait pas le voir pleurer il était tellement magnifique qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de pleurer. Il se décida à poser sa main sur la joue du japonais et la déplaça jusqu'à sa chevelure ébène.

Lavi : Ne pleure pas Yu. Je t'aime mon Yu-chan.

Il s'avança et l'embrassa. Yu était surpris mais il passa ses bras autour du cou de Lavi. Lavi quant à lui utilisa son autre main pour la passer sous le haut de Yu. Pendant ce temps Allen Lenalee et Komui essaya de retenir Tiedoll pour pas qu'il aille déranger Yu et Lavi. Tiedoll boudait dans son coin cela faisait plusieurs heure qu'ils avaient laissé Yu entre les mains d'un stupide lapin en chaleur du nom de Lavi quand tout d'un coup ils entendirent un énorme bruit provenant de la chambre de Yu Tiedoll accourut donc vers la chambre pensant que Lavi avait fait du mal a «son fils» et bien sur les autre pensait a l'inverse. Ils arrivèrent donc vers la chambre du célèbre kendo ka Kanda Yu et ouvrirent la porte pour découvrir un Yu mal en point et un Lavi et bookman pris en otage par…des Noah. A l'arrivé des exorcistes les Noah disparurent et Tiedoll s'approcha de Yu.

Tiedoll : Yu-kun mon fiston ça va ?

Yu : La-vi…

Et Yu sombra dans un profond sommeil…


End file.
